The present invention relates to a data providing system and a data processing apparatus and method, and more particularly to those adapted for providing metadata (supplementary data) of a broadcast program generated in a predetermined area to a different area.
There recently has been proposed secondary utilization of a broadcast program (broadcast content) realized by selectively reproducing only predetermined scenes out of the broadcast program (broadcast content) recorded by a viewer. Normally, such reproduction is performed on the basis of metadata. In the metadata, there are described the subject or target broadcast program (broadcast content) and the positions of reproduction thereof.
In most cases, the metadata are distributed to viewers through the Internet. In such a case, the viewer accesses a predetermined server through the Internet, then specifies a desired broadcast program (broadcast content), and receives distribution of the corresponding metadata. Specifying the broadcast program (broadcast content) is performed in accordance with the relevant broadcast station and the broadcast area concerned. However, when the broadcast program (broadcast content) is to be specified in accordance with the broadcast station and the area, there arises a problem that, in case the same broadcast program (broadcast content) is broadcast from different stations, it becomes difficult to recognize that the broadcast programs (broadcast contents) transmitted from the individual broadcast stations are the same broadcast program (broadcast content) (consequently, the same metadata are applicable).
In view of the above problem, there is proposed another technique of multiplexing an identifier, which specifies the relevant program, in transmission of the video images. However, another problem arises in regard to the point that such a system is not constructible with ease since an identifier needs to be produced and multiplexed in each broadcast station.